All Because of A Fire
by TwiSagaLover
Summary: Bella's life changed all because of a fire and some hot firemen!
1. Chapter 1

You ever wonder how your life got turned to complete shit? Yeah, 'cause that's what I am doing right now! I am walking around my newly bought house, in my newly bought nighty, trying to cook while thinking over the last three years. I am trying really hard to figure out where I went wrong, and how in the hell I didn't see this coming.

Maybe I should just start at the very beginning. I had a typical childhood, with both my parents not really wanting me, but not wanting the other to have me either, so I bounced all over the place.

My dad, Charlie, stayed in Forks, WA, and my mom, Renee, dragged me to almost every state she could. She finally stopped when she met a really hot baseball player, Phil, something or another, and got knocked up two months later. Yeah, after that, I decided that fast tracking through high school was a must.

After graduation, I wanted to get away from everything and everyone. I mean, it's hard enough being a big girl when your mom is a size four while 6 months pregnant and constantly telling you to lose some weight so you can find yourself a man to take care of you. So when I started looking at colleges, I wanted to go somewhere fun and different, but yet still get a good education. So that being said, I picked LSU in Baton Rouge, LA, home of the famous fighting tigers.

At 16, about to be 17, I started at LSU and I was roomed with the biggest whore in world! I mean how many time can you get crabs and syphilis before your cunt rots out! Nasty ass Tanya was trying her hardest to find out. I swear, living anywhere else was better than with her.

After the fourth guy in one night, I decided that I was gonna find somewhere else, and fast. I mean, I heard that crabs can jump and I can only spray so much disinfectant in one day. That is how I wound up at Kappa Alpha Theta. Yeah, I know, big surprise to me too! But I swear the girls down here couldn't have cared less if I was a size 2 or 20, and don't even get me started on the boys!

I think it's because of being in the South, but the boys down here loved me! I mean I was never, ever short on company. If I wanted it, dear God, thank you, and yes please, is all I am going to say about that! I can tell ya that after the four years that I went to school there that I now have a shit ton of confidence, and my self-esteem has no problem.

In fact, I met Mike at school in my senior year, and he showed me all about southern boys and how they liked to get dirty. We were together for two years and just bought a house and a dog, 'cause I always wanted one together, when everything started to go to shit.

I had just started working on getting my book published and came home early to Mike banging some blonde bitch on my living room floor, just like that Nelly song. I was so hurt and upset. I mean, no, I didn't love his ass or anything, but he could have told me that we were finished before fucking someone else, right? Common fucking courtesy, right?

I walk further into the room to see who the hell it is fucking my boyfriend, and am surprised as hell that it is Tanya "Sorry, my crabs bite" Denali! Before I can start screaming my head off, Mike goes and moans. "God, I love fucking you so much, Tantan! I can't wait for us to be a family."

That right there is what kills me! He always said he didn't want kids and didn't want to get married, but rather just keep things like they were—you know, simple, happy, good—but it's bullshit 'cause I love kids and want a fuckton of them running around. So I do what any good southern girl would do! I walk back into the hall and grab the gun out of my purse. Mike always laughed whenever we went shooting, since it's pink, but let's see his ass laugh now! I calmly walk back in and take a shot at the sofa right next to his head. He screams like a little bitch and Tanya jumps up fast, reaching for the phone.

"Go ahead, whore, call the cops; it will take them at least five minutes to get here. I ain't scared of no popo, bitch!"

While I'm yelling at Tanya, Mike runs and knocks my gun out of my hand.

"Well. fuck you, Mike; I can kick your ass with my bare hands since you were always such a little bitch!"

The first thing that I do is punch him in his throat and then knee him in his short, little, baby's thumb-sized penis. You can't even call it a cock 'cause it's not big enough for that! Once he drops to the ground, I jump on him and start beating the shit out of him.

My dad my suck at parenting, but he sure as hell taught me how to throw a punch and to make them stick. By the time the cops show up, Tanya is still naked, crying on the floor, and Mike is a bloody mess with me sitting on his chest!

After they haul him away, and Skankya follows him to the hospital, I go get all of his shit and throw it into the middle of the front yard, and then I grab a beer and a chair and light that motherfucker up like it's the Fourth of July!

The neighbors just stick their heads out and laugh, then go about their business. The smell of smoke brings me back to the present. I try to look around, but I can't see shit; the smoke is so thick that it's hard to breathe. I feel something rub up against my leg, along with the sounds of whimpering. I bend down to pick up my baby, JD. He is a three month old Chihuahua and the love of my life.

**We start making our way to the door when it is suddenly busted in and three guys dressed as firefighters come running in. JD starts barking his crazy little head off, and I hear someone moan, "Fuck! I hate dogs!" I was about to start telling whoever that was off, but I got really light-headed and swayed on my feet. Next thing I know, I'm up in one of their arms and they are running me out of the house.**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docu

AN: I don't own a damn thing! So sad but oh so true! Chandrakanta FanFiction is my wonderful beta and she is the reason this is so pretty! Some of yall wanted to know why the cops didn't come when she burnt Mike's things, well it's because we burn shit all the time down south and no one cares! As far as her not getting arrested for shooting at Mike, well thats easy. She walked into her home and heard something strange it was self defence! At least thats my story and I'm sticking to it! Now thank you so much for all the reviews and faves and follows! I hope you like this one just as much.

I don't know what happened and where I am, but when I open my eyes, I see three beautiful men staring down at me! All of them look completely different from one another. One has bright blue eyes with dark brown hair, one has green eyes with reddish hair, and the last one has brown eyes and blonde hair.

My god, looking at them has me hornier than a bitch in heat! And thinking about heat, I get scared because I don't know what the hell is going on! I try to sit up and groan, causing all three guys to move closer and start talking at once!

"Are you ok, beautiful?"

"What's the matter? Where does it hurt?"

"Nnnnnno, love, let me help you!"

I freeze, because really, what else am I going to do?! Once they get me in a sitting position, I feel a little better. "Um, hi, who are you? What happened and where am I, and where the fuck is my dog?"

All three start laughing and get the sexiest smiles on their faces before the big one with blonde hair starts to talk. "Yeah, sorry about that. Well, let's see, I'll start with the who first. I am Emmett, and it is very nice to meet you. The one on your right, that is sporting more rings than most women, is Edward."

"FUCK YOU, EM!"

"And the one down at the end on the bed, looking at you like you shit rainbows and flowers, is Jasper! Now as to what happened, well, your house was on fire and the three of us came and put it out, saving you and you furry demon from smoke inhalation. As for where you are, you are in the hospital 'cause you passed out, scaring the shit out of us! As far as the demon goes, Edward took him home, so he is being taken care of."

I turn to my right to say thank you, but I can't because he is so fucking sexy; I just want to lick all those piercings. His tongue comes out to wet his lips and I let out a little moan. I shake my head and try again. "Thank you so much for taking my baby, Edward! I'm sure JD will be no trouble at all! How can I make it up to you for saving us? You name it! Do you like cookies or pies? I'm a great baker and I love to cook. Maybe all three of you should come over to the house once I get it back together. Wait, how did the fire start? How bad is my house damaged? Oh god, not too bad, right, 'cause I just bought it three months ago?"

He just chuckles, grins, and in the sexiest voice says, "Yeah, I just love me some pie!" and I don't think he is talking about the kind ya bake. Before he can go on, Jasper pipes in.

"You don't have to do that, love. We don't want you to feel obligated to have to cook. We know you are going to be so busy with trying to get your house back together, which by the way, isn't too bad but ya really are going to need to replace the garage and any rooms on that side of the house, along with the deck, 'cause, love, it's about totaled. Now, as far as how the fire started, we are not sure but I didn't see any flames inside the house, just out."

"How the hell did a fire start on the outside of my house? I don't even have barbeque pit out there?!"

Before any of the boys could answer, the doctor came in, reading a chart. "Good afternoon, Ms. Swan. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm a little pissed my house is fucked up, but other than that I'm good!"

"Well, everything looks good, but I still want someone to keep an eye on you tonight at home, to make sure you don't get light-headed or have trouble breathing. Is there anyone that can stay with you tonight?"

I look down and try to think about who I can call over to stay with me since I know my best friends are out of town for the weekend. Before I can come up with someone, Edward says, "She can come over to my house and I'll keep an eye on her, so don't worry about that."

"Um, are you sure, son?"

"SON?" was my input.

He just grinned at me and said, "Well yeah, Dad. I will take real good care of her."

"Oh I have no doubt about that, son, but she really does need to rest and be stress free for a couple of days! I'll just go and get your discharge papers ready." And with that, he walked out of the room.

I turned to look at Edward, but he seemed to be having a stare down with Jasper. "Um… that was really nice of you to offer to take me home and all, but I don't know you from Adam, and no matter how hot you are, it just wouldn't be smart to stay with you all alone."

"Right, and what I was about to say was that I have a room that you can crash in and it has a lock, so that should make you feel a little better. Plus, I got your baby at my house and I know he has to be missing you," Edward told me.

And he was right! JD was probably going crazy with worry. "Well, it looks like I am staying with you for a couple of days. Thank you again for this, Edward! I can cook and will be doing so if you can just pick up some groceries. Also, if the two of you," I pointed to Emmett and Jasper, "want to come over, that would be ok, right, Edward?" I asked as I look to him.

"Sure sure, beautiful, whatever you want, you can have! No stressing, remember? Now, let's get you changed and into something so we can leave."

**Well, looks like I am staying with sexy on a stick for the next couple of days!**ment here...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I DON'T OWN SHIT! SO SAD BUT OH SO TRUE! Chandrakanta FanFiction is my Betta, she makes this oh so pretty and Kasi TeamAllTwilight pre reads! I just wanted to say thank you thank you thank you to everyone that reviewed i am loving them and please keep them coming!

Chapter # 3

I went to sit up, and again all three guys stepped up to help me. I was really starting to get confused about why they were all here. I mean, do they go to every person's room that they save? Surely not! I mean, that's crazy, right?

Once I am standing and steady on my feet, the guys let go and I walk into the bathroom to try to find my clothes. Yeah, only I find my once beautiful pink nighty is completely covered in black something or other and that is it. I start to cry, because really, what else can I do? I must have been crying really loud because I hear three very concerned voices asking me questions all at once.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Are you okay, beautiful?"

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

I open the door and hold up my ruined nighty, showing the guys what has me so upset. They all just stare at it like it was going to jump out of my hands and bite them.

"What am I going to wear home? I can't put this back on and I am not going home naked! Well, don't just stand there looking at me! Go find something for me to put on."

They all turn to leave just as Dr. Cullen comes back in. "Okay, Ms. Swan, here you go. You can leave at any time and if you need anything at all, just call the number on the paper or have my son call my cell."

"Um, which son should I have call you? Oh, never mind. I guess, since I am going to Edward's house, I will have him call you. Thank you again. Oh, and please call me Bella, everyone does"

"Okay, I will definitely call you Bella, and as far as which son, I only have one and that is Edward. The other two boys are his best friends and have been since they were in diapers."

Oh! Well, that clears some things up, now doesn't it! "Um, Dr. Cullen, can I ask you something?" He just nodded, so I continued. "Why are the boys here? I mean, I love that they are being so sweet and making sure that I am okay, but why? I know that they can't possibly go to every person's room that they save, and we have never met before. So, I was just wondering why?"

He just stood there, looking at me like I had lost my mind, but before he could say anything, Edward came in holding a big bag. He walked up to me and brushed some hair out of my face while he looked it over, then he smiled and stepped back to hand me the bag. "Um, yeah, I wasn't sure what you liked but I thought that maybe you wanted to be comfortable, so I got you something soft and pretty. I hope you like it!"

I opened the bag to see the cutest pink camo sweat suit ever. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love them! And I love camo!" I squealed and jumped at him, throwing my arms around his neck. Thank God he caught me, because I am sure the ground is a hard place to be.

He turned his head and skimmed his nose from my shoulder up my neck to my ear. I could feel his lip rings sliding on my skin and let out a little whimper. He practically moaned out, "You smell so fucking good, beautiful," and I whimpered just a little bit more!

Before I could do something stupid, like fuck him on the floor, I pulled back and ran to the bathroom. After putting on my fuck awesome sweats, I walked out to see all three guys in a tight little circle, whispering angrily with red faces. "What's going on, guys?"

It was like the parting of the Red Sea; they all moved to the side and were all smiles once again. Yeah, like I was going to think nothing of that.

"You ready to go, beautiful?"

"Sure, but you guys are going to tell me what I want to know tonight, okay?" It will be like twenty questions over dinner.

"Are you guys going to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to beat it out of ya?" I asked as we walked to the exit of the hospital.

Of course, they all laughed and smiled, thinking I was joking, but if they only knew.

"It was nothing, just us talking some things out, but if you really want to know then we will talk once we get home. Okay, beautiful?" Edward said lovingly to me.

"Well, I guess we will talk when we get there. Will it be long? I really am missing my baby! God, he must be so scared all by himself in a strange new place. I love that little guy like nobody knows. You know that is the only thing that my cheatin' ass of an ex ever gave me? And I am thankful for him. He never wanted kids and he said he would just buy me another dog every time I felt the need for kids, but then he goes and gets Skankya pregnant! Bullshit, right?" We finally made it to his big ass truck when I finished my rant and once again they all started talking at the same time!

"Who the fuck would cheat on you? You are fucking beautiful!" Edward exclaimed.

"You want me to kick his ass, sweetheart? 'Cause I can and will," threatened Emmett.

"Oh, love, he just doesn't know what he is missing out on," Jasper crooned.

**I just smiled and thanked them before Edward helped me into the truck. As we made our way out to the parking garage, I couldn't help but think that tonight was definitely going to be interesting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I DON'T OWN SHIT! ITS OH SO SAD BUT OH SO TRUE! **

**Chandrakanta FanFiction is my wonderful beta she is the best and makes this oh so pretty Kasi TeamAllTwilight is my pre reader! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed, and that I love them all! Kim thank you for all your help bb!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4

As we headed down the road, I saw a Whole Foods store and asked the boys to stop so I could pick up a few things that I thought we would need for the night. Of course, they all agreed without any hesitation. It's kinda weird but it is also really nice. I just wish I knew why they were acting like this with me. I mean, it's not like these boy are hurting for attention if just going by the looks they are getting from the women here are any indication.

I went to grab a buggy, but Jasper sweetly already had one and was standing there, just waiting for me to tell him what to do and where to go. I smiled at him and said my thanks, while blushing, before I walked towards the fresh produce. I started to grab some grapes when I suddenly remembered that, not only do I not know what Edward has at his house, but I didn't have any money to pay for anything since my house was still a crime scene.

I swear, it must getting to be that time of the month, because I was tearing up at how overwhelmed I was right now. The guys noticed me stop, and then the tears, and came running up to see what was wrong. So I tell them.

"I have no money on me and I have no idea where my purse is. How am I going to pay for the food and a toothbrush and underwear?! Fuck, I don't even have panties on! What am I going to wear in the morning? I really just don't know what the hell is goin' on and I am so confused right now!"

After that little rant, nobody said anything. The three of them just stood there, looking at me like I'm on something, then all a sudden, Edward groans, "Mhmmmmmmm, fuck! You're not wearing panties! Dear God, woman, are you trying to kill me here? Your ass already looks so bitable in those pants that you're making me so fucking hard! All I want to do is grab you and kiss the shit out of you, right here in front of all these assholes! What, don't look at me like that. You know you're fucking sexy!"

Well, that was the last thing I was expecting him to say. Not that it wasn't welcomed, because it sure as hell was, but I don't know how to answer that just yet, so I looked at the other guys for help. Both of them just nodded at me like they agreed with what he had said. I just shook my head and walked away.

Emmett caught up to me first and put his big arm around my shoulder, whispering in my ear, "You have to know he is right, Bella! We all think it is true."

Jasper then added at a normal level, "And don't worry about money. We have plenty of it, so you just get any and everything you want, okay, love?"

I just smiled and said, "Okay," before moving on to find what I needed. An hour and almost $300 later, we were loading up Edward's truck." Thank you, guys, so much! I really appreciate it and I will pay you back if you want me to."

All I got in return was a very stern "No" from Edward, a scoff from Jasper, and "Kill that noise right now" from Emmett. So I guess that was that. We finished putting the groceries in the back of the truck and piled in.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get to Edward's home, and when we pulled up, I was shocked to say the least. Never would I have expected him to live in a house this nice and this big. It had a porch that was screened in and was two stories, with beautiful trees on each side. It had dark navy blue shutters, which looked beautiful in the sunshine as well.

We parked the truck and I tried to grab grocery bags, but all the boys just screamed at me over it. We walked inside the house and I was shocked even more how beautifully everything was decorated. It wasn't too boyish, but it wasn't too girly either; it was just perfect.

Before I could look around anymore, my baby came running up to me, jumping around barking. He was so excited to see Mom; I was glad I was home too. I scooped him up real quick and started giving him kisses and loving him again, talking real sweet. It has been too long since I'd seen my baby and I missed him so much. I could tell he missed me too.

"Oh, my baby! Mommy missed you, yes she did! Oh, yes she did! Did you miss Mommy? You did, did you! Oh, JD, Mommy won't leave you like that again. I promise, baby!" As I'm talking to JD, I walked through the hallway to the living room and I stopped and see a huge chocolate brown corduroy sectional that looks like it's made of clouds. I can't wait to go and jump on that sucker.

I turned to the guys, who were all standing staring at me with cute little grins on their faces. I guess they thought me talking to JD was funny. I walked over to the couch and took a seat, keeping JD in my lap.

Looking up at the guys, I asked, "So, what are we going to have for dinner? Do you guys want me to cook or do you want to order out? Maybe you should just take me to the kitchen and show me what you got there. That way I'll know what I'm working with, and if I see something I like I'll make it. How does that sound? Good? Good."

I got up to follow them into the kitchen and I was floored. It's the kitchen of my dreams: huge stainless steel double wide refrigerator and six-burner stove with this beautiful hutch above it. In the middle of the kitchen is a beautiful island with granite countertops, with a pot rack hanging above it. 2 of ins in the corner oh man it was like chef's wet dream.

"I can't wait to get in here and cook something! This is way better than my kitchen. Oh, I think I'm in love."

All of the guys just left and Edward said, "Well, go ahead, babe. Do your worst," so I put JD down and ran to the fridge and pantry. I started looking and looking and looking. He had everything in here; it was fully stocked, from seasonings to spices. The refrigerator was filled with all kinds of meat—he must love to grill—and with that thought, I supposed dinner had been decided.

I turned to the guys and asked, "How about we grill out and I'll make some potato salad, baked macaroni, pasta salad… Oh, and how about some baked beans? And I can probably make banana pudding for dessert. Do you guys like bananas?"

Yes, I know I was rambling, but the looks they gave me made me want to jump all three at once! I mean, I was not insecure by any means. I know that I am big and sexy, and I haven't ever had a complaint, but lord help me, I had never had three sexy ass men look at me like I was the last sack of crawfish they would ever get!

"That sounds great, sweetheart, and while you are making the sides, you think up some questions you want to ask us about us and we'll play twenty questions while we eat, 'cause I know the boys and I are dying to know about you too! Now, you do you and we will go get the grillin' done!"

**After Emmett says that, he walked by and kissed my forehead before walking out to the deck. Edward and Jasper followed Emmett's lead and gave me a kiss before going out back as well. Right as the door closes, Edward winked and gave me that sexy as hell smile of his! Heaven help me, that boy is going to be the death of me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chandrakanta FanFiction is my wonderful beta she is the best and makes this oh so pretty Kasi TeamAllTwilight is my pre reader! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed i loved them all just hang in there all your questions will be answered promise!**

~ ABoAF ~

As I fixed up the sides and put the mac 'n cheese in the oven, JD ran around being his cute self. When he started to sneeze, that worried the hell out of me! Then I get freaked out, thinking that maybe the fire had hurt him and something might be really wrong. I could lose him when I just got him, but before my imagination got too out of hand, Edward came in. He took one look at my face and rushed over to me.

"What's going on, beautiful? Are you okay? Talk to me!"

Sniffling, I told him my concerns about JD and he just smiled that smile and let me know that he already took him to the vet to get checked out and that he was fine. I don't know what came over me but I just jumped up, wrapped my arms and legs around him, and started kissing the shit out of him. It was hot and hungry and made me want to do very bad things to him. As we kissed, his hands moved from my back to my ass and squeezed the shit out of it. So, when poor Jasper walked in, he had to see that, along with hearing me moaning like the whore that I am, but really, I couldn't help it.

"I-I-I, s-s-shit, I... fuck, I'm sorry about that. I'll just be going!" he stuttered and all but ran out the room.

"Bless his heart, he is just too sweet! Let me go tell the boys food is ready, while you take the macaroni out of the oven."

When I walked outside, I could hear the boys talking and they both sounded a little sad.

"I'm telling you, Em, she was wrapped around him and it looked like he was trying to swallow her whole."

"Well, fuck! I thought we all agreed that we would get to know her and let her decide who she liked best, who she wanted to date! Hell, she could date all three of us and I would be okay with that as long as I get some one on one time, ya know?"

Wow, Em and Jas want to date me too? Holy cow, what the hell am I going to do?

"Yeah, I know, Em, and if you put that way, I think I would be cool with it too. I mean, two of us are always working at the same time, so that means the one that is not could be with Bella. I mean, if she even wanted to. How about this, we go in there and act like nothing happened and do our twenty questions, and at the end of the game, if we all still like and want to date her, we just tell her and see what she has to say? Sounds good to you?" Jasper told Emmett. Em was nodding when I came into view.

"Hey, guys, I got all the sides done. Y'all ready to eat or what?" I asked while smiling at them. They smiled back and grabbed all the meat.

We all head inside to eat, because no matter what month it is it's hot as hell in Louisiana! We all sat around Edward's big ass table and dished up plates. I grabbed a piece sausage and a steak that looked beautiful and mouthwatering, along with mac 'n cheese, baked beans, potato salad, pasta salad, and corn on the cob. We all dug in and it was too quiet for me, so I decide to start the conversation.

"So, guys, do y'all wanna play twenty questions, or do you just want to ask random questions to each other about what we want to know?"

The guys all looked at each other and agreed on twenty questions.

"Ladies first, love," Jasper told me.

"Okay, so no pressure, right? Um, well, let's see…Oh, I got it, how old are y'all? I'm 21, but my birthday is in two weeks."

They all started choking on whatever was in there mouths and swear Edward just swallowed his tongue ring.

"What? What's the big deal? I know y'all are older than that, so I'm not understanding what's going on and I don't like it one fucking bit, so someone better start talking now!"

"Well, we are all 33 and just turned it, but I think the big deal is that we are so much older than you that it makes us feel like pervs. Well, at least me, 'cause I know I wanna fuck you six ways from Sunday, and then again on Monday! But I don't want you to think I'm some dirty old man! Unless you're into that then, fuck, I'm game, sweetness!" Em stated.

"Um, I-I-I t-th-think what Em was trying to say is that we're afraid that you will think us too old to date and be with. You know, physically, and also out in public where your friends might see," Jasper told me next.

I looked at Edward to see what he was thinking, since he was the only one who didn't speak, which I found weird. He was looking at me like I was the last steak on the grill at a BBQ. It was making me all kinds of hot, but I wanted to know what he was thinking, so I asked, which I probably shouldn't have.

"Well, beautiful, I was wondering if you were into daddy kink! If so, then I am more than up to playing that part, and if not…then maybe you wanna give it a try?" With that, he smirked, winked, and took a sip of his beer.

So, I guess I can safely say that I know for sure all three want me. Now, the question is how do they want me? Is it just for sex? Do they want to date me? What do I do about that? And how do I pick?

"Okay, well, yeah. Let me start with no; that is not too old for me. Are all three of you interested in dating me, and if I pick one are the other two going to get mad and fight? If we try this and it does work out, what happens then? Do I date all of you, as in all three of you are my boyfriends, or is this just going to be a friend that dates casually and hangs out having a good time? 'Cause, yes, I want to try a few dates with each of you, and then we will see how things go from there, okay?

"Em, you are not some dirty old man just 'cause you wanna fuck me, but thanks for the compliment. We will definitely see about that! And, Edward, baby, if you to play then we will play!" I winked back at them.

Emmett had a big ass smile on his face and looked happy as hell. Edward looked like he was plotting something very naughty, which I really hoped he was. Jasper still looked kinda sad and I was not gonna have that.

"Hey, Jas, hun, what's got you lookin' so down? Why aren't you smiling and talking like the other boys?"

He looked up at me and gave the saddest smile I had ever seen. Bless his heart! He looked like me when I'm about to cry.

"Um, W-W-Well, I-I-I…" He took a deep breath, and when he started again, it was really slow, like he was trying real hard not to mess up the words. "Shit! Okay, sometimes I don't talk so good and I guess I just didn't want you to dismiss me or put me on the bench before I had a chance to win ya over. I-I-I know that b-b-both Em and Ed are way ahead of the game, but I still want a chance too!" He said that last little part with so much conviction.

"Oh, sugar, you have just as much of a shot as Ed and Em! They are not ahead of you in any way. You got me? We are all still just trying to get to know one another, okay? Now, y'all go clean up while I get comfy on the couch and we'll try this twenty questions thing again."

**When I got up from the table, I walked by Jasper and kissed him forehead before I went to snuggle JD on the couch.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I DON'T OWN SHIT! IT'S OH SO SAD, BUT OH SO TRUE!**

**Chandrakanta FanFiction is my wonderful beta; she is the best and makes this oh so pretty. Kasi TeamAllTwilight is my pre reader! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed, and that I love them all! JENNIFER KASSULKE, you ask the best questions bb! Thank you for that! **_**Kim Ginsberg, love you bb and I hope you like the name drop!**_

_******* It seems that I didn't make this clearer but the boys are best friends not brothers! Sorry for any confusion! Please read the A/N at the bottom of the page for more info!************************************_

~ABoAF~

As I snuggled JD, I watched the boys clean up in the kitchen and started to daydream about how good my luck was that they were the ones to rescue, and now wait on, me! It was a sight to behold! I swear, ain't nothing sexier than three fuckhot guys taking care of you! It didn't take them long to get everything cleaned and put away, and before I knew it, they were all spread out over the living room and looking at me!

"So, who wants to start? Do y'all just want to pick one between the three of you, or each ask your own?"

They looked at each other and raised their eyebrows—I guess they were having a silent conversation—before turning and saying, "We wanna ask our own."

"Well, okay then, Jasper you go ahead and start, sugar!" I told him with a wink and smirk, but that smirk was wiped off my face by his first question. It was not what I expected at all!

"W-w-what i-i-is," he sighed, taking a deep breath, then finished, real slow, "your favorite position?"

Fuck me sideways; it's always the quiet ones, I swear. Not only did my mouth drop open, but so did the other two guys' as well. Clearing my throat, I answered him. "Well, I guess it depends on what kind of mood I'm in, but most of the time it would have to be doggy-style or bent over something. Same question back at all three of you and why!"

Jasper had this shy smile on his face as he answered. "I-I-I l-l-like t-t-to b-b-be on t-t-the b-b-bottom s-s-so…" he took deep breaths in while looking really embarrassed about the stuttering, but I knew he'd get over it and stop when he became comfortable with me, "I-I-I can w-w-watch and see and t-t-touch everything that I-I-I w-w-want to, all at the same time."

I smiled because it was a really good answer, and lord knows Mike never wanted me to be on top.

Emmett answered next. "I love reverse cowgirl, and it's because I kinda got a thing about asses and I like to bite."

Okay, well, that sounded interesting. I looked to Edward and waited for what I just knew was going to kill me.

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter what position you are in as long as you let me put you in it and control what happens next. That's my thing; I like to be in control of just about everything in the bedroom." I just swallowed hard before looking back to Em for his question.

"Are you one of those girls that likes to give head? Do you spit or swallow?" Now, as he said that, he had the biggest smirk on his face.

Okay, so if they were going to play it like that, then fine, because I could give as good as I got! "Well now, I don't have any problem at all sucking cock and I swallow everything I get just like the good girl I am!" I told him with a wink!

Before I could say anything else, Edward moaned and looked like he was about to pounce. Holding up my hand, I told him "Stay there, now is not the time! Now, turnabout is fair play. Do you guys eat pussy?"

Em nodded so hard I thought his head might actually snap off. "Hell yeah, I do! I think it should be a food group, ya know, 6 to 8 servings a day!"

At that, I just couldn't help but laugh, hard. When I stopped, they all smiled at me.

"Well, it wouldn't be right not to once the woman has done that first," Jasper said. I had to think about it because it sounded like he really didn't like to do it but did it anyways, just to be polite.

"Well, Jas, baby, it's sure as hell not an obligation but it is really, really appreciated."

When I looked at Edward, that smug son of a bitch had his tongue ring running along his bottom lip and it kept hitting his shark bites. God, I think I'm going to jump him if he doesn't stop soon.

"What do you think?" was all he replied. "Alright, I got one for you, sweetness! How many guys have you been with and what is the biggest guy you have ever been with?"

After he asked that, all three guys looked a little pissed. Maybe it had to do with someone else touching me, or maybe they were scared that someone was bigger? Like they needed to worry; Mike was not big at all!

"Oh, well, that one is easy to answer! I have only been with one guy; you know, the douchebag that cheated with Skankya. His name is Mike and I think it was four? Or was it 4 and ½? I'm not sure, but I know the first time I had to ask if he was in just to make sure! And I never got off when we had sex. I thought something was wrong with me for the longest time, 'til my friend Kim sent me a vibrator for my birthday. Now I know it was just him! Lord, he didn't even break my hymen, Bob did! "

Both Em and Ed jumped up and Edward growled "Who the fuck is Bob?" while, at the same time, Emmett growled "I'll kill his ass for touching you!"

"Jesus, guys, calm the fuck down! BOB is my battery operated boyfriend. Lord, I sure as hell hope he survived the fire. I would hate to have to replace him after we have been together so long!"

"What the fuck do you mean replace him? You have three, count them, three guys right here that would do any and everything you want, to you and for you. So, I ask again, why the fuck does it need to be replaced?" Edward all but growled out!

Wow, I sat and gaped at his words, wondering if he was telling the truth or not, but I was going to find out!

~ ABoAF ~

**__*****************A/N: If you want to know what shark bites look like just google it! Now it has been brought to my attention that you all think this is a poly fic. it is not but i will be offering that version after she has been on at least one date with them. For yall who think Bella is being a whore or slutty I ask you this is the Bachelorette a whore just because she kissed a few guys? No she is not so stop all the damn hating. IF you don't like then do read but this will be a B/Efic in the end! My Edward is also not a Dom! I know nothing about that lifestyle but if you want to read some really good BDSM good to amazon and check out NJ COLE's book MIDNIGHT CALLER its only $3.99 and well worth the read! I have it! Now go leave me some love! But as my mama always says IF YOU AIN'T GOT NOTHING NICE TO SAY THEN DON'T SAY NOTHING AT ALL!**


	7. AN

**A few of my friends have told me that it sounds really harsh when reading it with the chapter so again, I apologize to my readers for that it was not meant to be harsh or to offend those that review regularly. It was meant for the several nasty people who wrote mean and uncalled for reviews. No one saw the nasty / haters / flaming / ugly reviews because I deleted them. No one should be subject to comments about my "eternal damnation" because I wrote a story. I felt like there was no need for those ignorant reviews to stay up there. Most of the people that did review with some kind of critique thought my comments were directed at them and they were not. **

**I want to clear some of the confusion up. First off I would like to start with thank you for those of you that have reviewed with constructive criticism. This is my very first story; very first time I have ever try to write anything. I am by no means perfect; hell I'm not even that good. I just wanted to write something that was fun and fluffy with a sassy Bella. It was meant to be and Edward and Bella story, but I also wanted to throw in the other two guys fighting for her attention and because of that a lot of people thought it was Poly. Actually I want it to be Poly but then others wanted it to stick with B/E. Now the comment I made about Bella and being whorish is completely true a lot of reviews have asked if she's going to sleep with every whim and that she's being skanky. I don't think she is being slutty or whorish. I had the Bachelorette in mind as I wrote this. And most don't think she's slutty or a whore when she kisses the guys on that show. **

******Again, if I offended you or hurt your feelings, I'm sorry. I apologize for that but not for what I wrote. It wasn't meant for the those who have the courtesy of signing in and leaving constructive criticism or asking questions. If have a question you are more than welcome to PM me and I will answer it. Have a good day now y'all and Happy Reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I DON'T OWN SHIT! IT'S OH SO SAD BUT OH SO TRUE!**

**Chandrakanta FanFiction is my wonderful beta; she is the best and makes this oh so pretty. Kasi TeamAllTwilight is my pre reader! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed, and that I love them all! If you have a question then ask and I will try my hardest to answer it! Kim bb, love you and thank you for all your help!**

Chapter 7

Before I even knew what I was doing, I stood up and got in Edward's face, yelling, "What the hell are you talking about? You guys don't even know me, so how could you possibly know that you would do anything for me, and how can you speak for the other guys? You can't! So don't you go spouting off bullshit, getting my hopes up, 'cause I won't stand for it!" I didn't even realize I was jabbing him in the chest as I screamed at him until he knocked my finger away.

Before I knew it, he grabbed my ponytail and pulled it back, hard, so that I was looking him in the eyes. "You will respect me in my house. You will not use that tone with me, no matter how pissed you are. You will calm the fuck down so we can talk about this rationally, and if you don't, then I'll put you across my knee and spank your ass 'til you can't sit down! Is that understood? Answer me," Edward all but growled out.

Holy shit! I didn't know whether to be really pissed off or really fucking turned on. Yeah, I'm going with turned on as he raised that pierced eyebrow at me, telling me that he wanted an answer.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry. I'll be good now," I all but whispered. I have no idea why I even said that, but it just came out like I had said it a thousand times before.

"Good, now let's try this again, shall we?" He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips before releasing my hair and stepping back, but he didn't get too far before Jas had him pushed up against the wall by his shirt collar.

"If you ever grab her like that again I will put my size thirteen boot in your ass faster than you can blink. Do you hear me,_son_? You don't disrespect her like that!"

I could tell things were about to get really ugly up in this bitch if I didn't step in and stop them. I hurried over and put one hand on each of their arms and gave them a little squeeze while looking in between them.

"Okay, calm down, guys, it really wasn't a big deal and I shouldn't have jumped up and got into his face, but at the same time, Edward, there was no need for you to be yelling at me. Yes, I know the BOB thing got out of hand, so let's start over calmly, okay? I don't want you guys fighting. Y'all have been friends for years and I don't want to come in between that, okay?" I said, silently praying they would calm down; I don't do well with blood.

They both nodded their heads and started giving each other some much need space. I stood there, trying to calm down as well, when suddenly Emmett started to laugh loudly while shaking his head.

"Okay, well, it looks like I once again have to step up and talk. Let's start with the BOB thing since everyone is a little touchy about that," he stated more than asked. I just shrugged my shoulders and nodded for him to go on. He clapped his hands loudly then started talking. "All right, well, Edward got pissed because he sees that orgasm that you would be giving that toy like stealing. Now it is yours to give but he… we feel like it's insulting. Why would you have to use that when you have me… or us, whichever—but I can tell you right here and now that I can make you cum a hell of a lot better than that thing. Now do you understand that we want to give you that pleasure, that we want you to want _us_ not some cheap piece of plastic?"

Once he put it that way, I could totally see how it would piss him off, but we still needed to back the fuck up and get to all this _we_ shit. "Yeah, I get that, I really do, but you need to explain all this _we_business because I am not some skank and y'all sure as fuck aren't going to be treating me that way, ya hear me? I don't give a flyin' fuck if y'all are sexy as sin. I ain't no one's whore!" Yeah, by the end of that little rant I was screaming again and the boys looked so fucking scared that I just started laughing.

They were going to think that I was losing my mind soon if I couldn't get my shit together and quick. I wiped the tears that had fallen from my eyes from laughing so hard and then moved to sit back on the couch. JD jumped right up and snuggled back into my lap like his mama wasn't going crazy.

Jasper started to talk, or rather stutter, this time. "U-u-u-m-m-m I-I-I t-t-think w-w-what they were t-t-trying to say is t-t-that w-w-we all like you and w-w-want to date you. N-n-n, d-d-don't." Jasper raised his hand to stop me from starting up again. He better get to the point and quick. "W-w-we w-w-want you to decide w-w-who you w-w-want to date. I-I-If you need to go out on a c-c-couple of dates each, t-t-that's fine, b-b-but the b-b-bottom line is that w-w-we all w-w-want you and you got to p-p-pick. Now w-w-we are ok _to some degree_ t-t-that w-w-we w-w-will have to share you w-w-with the others, but I t-t-think if we set up some rules or guidelines it m-m-might m-m-make it easier on all of us. W-w-what do you think?"

Oh, well, okay, when he puts it like that, I kinda feel like a bitch, but really, they should have started with that. Now for the million dollar question. "Why? Why me? Why all three of you? Now don't get me wrong, I have no insecurities about me. I know I'm big, but I also know that you won't find a sexier bitch than me. But I want to know why all three of you want me when y'all don't even know me? Now I'm game to a couple of dates each to see just who I am more into than the others, but still, why?"

Before I could go on, Emmett began talking. "Ya see, here's the thing, when we ran in to save you, you were walking around the house in this sexy as fuck thing and acting like you owned the place. I think that's what got to me: the sexy, self-assured, confident woman with a little attitude has me wanting to know you more. And if that means I have to wow you right from under their noses, then I'm game. Let's do this!" He clapped his hands together at the end like he was really ready to win me. I just smiled and then giggled when I saw the other boys glaring at him.

"You need to sit down, _son_! You ain't winnin' shit around here, ya hear?" Edward told Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement. Wow, Edward is so fucking hot when he gets mad. He turned to me with that killer smile on his sexy ass face. "Now, if it's okay with you, of course, I think we should figure out some rules to this dating a group thing we got going on. I think we can all agree on kissing and touching over the clothes being okay, so what else?" he asked, looking from me to Jasper to Emmett.

No one else had anything to add but I thought it best to add something now before anyone got their feelings hurt. "Wait, I want to add to this before we go any further. Um, well, here's the thing… say I do pick one. Are the other two going to get upset with him, or me for that matter? Also, do I get to choose who I go out with on what night or do I just wait for y'all? And what if I don't want to do shit on a night that y'all have picked for us to go out? Yeah, we need to work on this a little more, guys! Think with the big head ya got!" I told them.

"But, babe, I was already using the bigger of the two heads!" Emmett told me while winking.

"Lord, love a duck! What am I going to do with you?" I asked him, because really? I mean really?

"Well, I could think of all kinds of things, sweetheart!" came his cheeky ass reply!

I think I need a drink!

AN: TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY SO LEAVE ME SOME LOVE! ALSO KIM HAS WRITTEN THIS AWESOME FIC FOR MY BIRTHDAY GO CHECK IT OUT!  s/9516164/1/High-School-Crushes-and-Happily-Ever-A fter


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I DON'T OWN SHIT! IT'S OH SO SAD BUT OH SO TRUE!**

**Chandrakanta FanFiction is my wonderful beta, she is the best and makes this oh so pretty. Kasi TeamAllTwilight is my pre reader! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed, and that I love them all! If you have a question then ask and I will try my hardest to answer it! Kim bb, I love you and all your help!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8

After Emmett's last comment, we discussed everything and decided that date days or nights would be up to me, and according to the boys' work schedule. They very rarely all worked the same shift, but most of the time at least two of them would work together and I could pick and choose what and who I wanted. I think I like this more and more.

"So, now that everyone is calm again, can we get back to the size of your dicks?" I asked, and I think Jasper just swallowed his tongue while the other two sat there and smirked at me.

"Well, I tell ya what, sweetheart, they should put me in the Subway commercials with this foot long right here!" Emmett told me with the cutest smile on his face, like he was just too proud to have come up with that.

So, me being me, I gotta take him down a notch or two. "What is that? It only takes $5 to see it? Well, damn, too bad I left my purse at home. I would have liked to see what kinda bread I'm working with." And then I proceeded to hum the Subway jingle just to add to his fun. Both of the other boys were cracking up, laughing at us, so I turned to Jasper and raised an eyebrow silently, asking him to answer me.

He smiled at me then said, "I got an 11-inch hose that will put _BOB_ to shame. But, you better keep two hands on him at all times to make sure you got him under control." And what surprised me more than anything else is that he didn't stutter once!

Wow, that confidence is sexy as hell on him and all I can do is moan out. "Ugh, Jasper." I shake my head to clear it a little. "That was so sexy. I love that confidence; you should wear it more often," I told him while looking him straight in the eyes so he knew that I was being honest and serious at the same time.

I looked over at Edward because he had been quiet, and that was never a good sign in my book. That just meant he was plotting, or something big was coming. He just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care that his best friends were packing some serious man meat.

"What? I've never measured it! But, I can tell you that the chick that double pierced it said she has never seen one bigger than mine and she has been doing piercings for 12 years now," he told me while clicking those sexy ass tongue rings back and forth between his shark bites. And if he didn't stop soon, I was going to let him click something else entirely.

"So, you are telling me that you have a big cock and that it is pierced, not only once, but twice?" I asked in complete shock. Sweet Baby Jesus, the man is trying to kill me! I swear it!

"Um, yeah, that sounds about right. But again, I haven't ever measured it; I don't need to. When you are ready to see it, just let me know and I'll show you. But, don't ask until you are, because I don't like to play games, Bella," he told me, in this almost hard voice with that wicked wink of his.

Wow, I don't know what it is, but every time he spoke to me in that voice I just wanted to crawl into his lap and curl up, just like JD does. Okay, that is something to think about later, but as for right now I just want to head to bed.

I started to open my mouth to tell them it was bedtime, but a big yawn came out instead. "Sorry, guys, but I am so freaking wiped it's not even funny, and I just wanna hit the hay. Can we talk some more in the morning? Wait, who is working, and when?" I asked them while getting to my feet.

Edward was the first to answer me. "Well, I go in at noon and will be there until midnight. But, then I have the next two days off," he told me while standing as well. "Here, let me take JD out before we go to bed for the night. Guys, I'll talk to y'all in the morning, so see yourselves out."

With that, he grabbed JD and took him out the back door and sat on the deck to watch him. It made me smile that he thought about my baby, or maybe he just didn't want him pissing on his furniture, but still I thought it was sweet.

"I go in tomorrow and the next at midnight, but am off for two days after that. Do you want to go out for breakfast, or you want us to just meet you here with some food?" Em answered me.

I swear that boy has food on the mind at all times! I just smiled and told him to come here in the morning with food, but not too early because I was not a morning person. He just laughed like I was joking, but I was not! He would learn in time. I walked over and gave him a big tight hug, telling him good night, and then gave him a peck on his lips before backing away to let him walk to the door.

I turned to look at Jasper, and he was just staring at the floor with his hands shoved inside his pocket like he was being scolded or something. "Hey, what's going on in that head of yours, Jas? You looking a little sad again. Come on, talk to me, sugar," I told him. He looked up at me and stared straight into my eyes. His eyes were the brightest I had ever seen them. I opened my mouth to tell him that all he has to do is tell me and I would try to make it better, but before I can even open my mouth his lips were on mine.

It's not soft or sweet like I thought it would be, no. This was hard and filled with so much want I couldn't help but grab the back of his head to make him stay right the hell here. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him, shoving his tongue down my throat. I couldn't help but to moan out as I felt his huge ass cock pushing at my stomach. He pulled back just a little bit and then kissed me three times really quick, just soft little kisses.

He smiled this cocky smile and told me in his sexy southern drawl, "Goodnight, darlin'!" He walked out the door, leaving me just standing there in the hallway, trying to figure what the hell that was and where the hell that cocky son of a bitch came from.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I DON'T OWN SHIT! IT'S OH SO SAD BUT OH SO TRUE!**

**Chandrakanta FanFiction is my wonderful beta, she is the best and makes this oh so pretty. Kasi TeamAllTwilight and Jennifer K. are my pre reader! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed, and that I love them all! If you have a question then ask and I will try my hardest to answer it! Kim bb, I love you and all your help!**

Chapter 9

I wasn't sure how long I just stood there in that hallway, but suddenly I felt a sting to my right ass cheek and moaned before I could stop myself. I turned to see Edward standing there, looking sexy as always and running his tongue ring across his bottom lip again. I swear he did that shit just to watch me squirm.

"I am gonna lock up now, Bella. Why don't you head to the bedroom? You look like you are going to fall asleep standing here," he told me, walking to the door to click the locks closed.

Well, screw him, he is not my boss. "What if I don't want to sleep right now? I mean, my left ass cheek is a little jealous of my right one at the moment, and I don't think they will let me sleep without fixing that," I told him with a sassy little smile as I turned around to show him exactly which cheek I was talking about.

He walked up to me and grabbed my hair with one hand, pulling it and my neck to the side. The other skimmed from my neck all the way down to my hip until he reached my ass. He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered into it, "You are playing with fire, little girl, and you are going to get burned if you don't watch out. Now be my good girl and go to bed; JD is already in there waiting for you."

As he talked, I could feel the piercings that were in his lips rub up and down on my neck, sending that fire he was talking about shooting down to my girly bits. He backed up and I whimpered out, because I really, really liked the feel of him towering over me from behind, and slapped my left ass cheek fucking hard. I yelped, then moaned out a quiet, "Yes, sir," as I walked to the bedroom that I would be staying in.

It's beautiful, featuring a big bed with a light pink canopy and soft frilly pillows all over it. The walls were even a light pink, with bright purple and blue butterflies all over them. God, it's gorgeous, and it even had a white dressing table with mirror and stool in one of the corners. It's every little girl's dream room. I wonder why he had it in his house because I didn't remember him mentioning having a daughter. Or an ex of any kind, for that matter. I'm too tired to think about that right now, though, so I just climbed into that big ass heavenly bed and snuggled down.

"JD, where is mama's baby? Where ya at, JD?" I called for my dog and saw his little head pop up from under some of the pillows on the other side of the bed. "Come here, baby, it's time for bed," I told him and he listened like he always did, walking and stumbling a little bit over to me. We lay there and cuddled for God knows how long, but I just couldn't get to sleep.

I had the same thought running through my head on loop. _Why does he have a room like this in his house, when every other room here is all masculine and hard lines?_ I didn't see one single feminine touch anywhere in here. Not even the kitchen or bathroom, so I knew he didn't have women here regularly or a steady girlfriend that's always around. So I asked myself, yet again, why he had this absolutely beautiful room.

Frustrated that I can't make my mind shut off enough to go to sleep, I threw the covers off me and picked up a still sleeping JD. We walked out into the dark hallway, into the kitchen, and slid open the door that led out to the back deck. I heard a little beep-beep sound but didn't think much of it and walked to the edge of the deck to let JD go potty. For the second time tonight, Edward startled me out of my thoughts as he came up behind me.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, sweetness?" he asked as he pushed some of my hair off of my shoulders. I turned and gave the best smile that I could muster up to him.

"Just got a lot on my mind right now and it wouldn't turn off to let me sleep, so I thought I would come out here to try to clear it enough to be able to sleep. What are you doing out here? Did I wake you? I was sure we were being quiet when we came out here," I asked him to distract him from worrying about me. He just smirked at me.

"No, I have an alarm system set up in my bedroom that lets me know whenever any door or window is opened after I set the alarm for the night. When it went off, I got up to find out what was going on and found that the sliding door was cracked. I walked closer to see this beautiful woman standing on my back deck, so I thought I would come and see what the problem was," he told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Now why don't you tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours? I can't make it better if I don't know what it is that's wrong in the first place, sweetness."

Before I had the chance to answer, JD came running up and straight to the door; I guess he was ready to go back in. Edward backed away from me and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside and into the living room. He sat in the lazy boy, pulling me to stand right in front of him, between his legs, and looked right into my eyes.

"I want you sit on the floor right here and close your eyes while we have this little talk. It will help you relax and open up about what is really bothering you. If you don't feel comfortable, then we will stop and you can go back to your room, no questions asked. Okay, sweetness?" he asked me. I stood there and thought, _What the hell. It won't kill me and I really want some answers, so I might as well play nice._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chandrakanta FanFiction is my wonderful beta, she is the best and makes this oh so pretty. Kasi TeamAllTwilight and Jennifer K are my pre readers! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed, and that I love them all! If you have a question then ask and I will try my hardest to answer it! Kim bb, love you and thank you for all your help!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Important A.N. at the bottom of the page ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10

I sat down and placed my head in his lap and he immediately put my hair over to one side of his leg and began running his fingers through it. Edward was right; it was very calming and relaxed me enough that my muscles started to release some of the tension they had been holding. After sitting like this for a while, he asked me again what was on my mind that was so important that I couldn't get to sleep.

I wasn't sure how to ask, or even where I should start. I was so lost in thought that I nearly jumped straight out of my skin when I heard his voice again. "Bella, I will not repeat myself. Do you understand me? What is going on in that head of yours?" He spoke in this deep, dark, "_I am not happy and you will not like the consequences if you don't make me happy"_voice.

So what do I do? I just blurted out everything that I had been thinking about all day. Fuck it. He wanted to know and now he will. "What the hell happened to my house? How does a fire start out of thin air? How bad is the damage to my house? When can I go see it? When am I going to be able to go home? Do you know if anything on the inside of the house was damaged?

"Why are three sexy as fuck firemen falling all over themselves to try and please me? What happens if I pick one of you and the other two hate me and the one I picked? What happens if I can't choose and really like all three? How in the hell would that even work? God, I would be the biggest whore ever, but at the same time, no sane bitch would turn down one much less all three of you!

"How can Jasper kiss me like that but then stutter out a goodbye? What happened to him to make him so shy? Why is Emmett such a big ass kid? And most of all, why the fuck do you have a girl's wet dream of a bedroom in your house? Are you married? Or are you divorced? Do you have a daughter? I am not sure I even want to know but, yeah, that is what has been on my mind all day and why I can't sleep."

I don't even think I took a breath since I started that little rant. Lord only knows how I got through it without passing out, and he sure ain't tellin'. I heard Edward chuckle at me as I finally stopped talking and lay my head back down in his lap.

He looked down at me and ran his surprisingly smooth fingers across my cheek. "Ok, well, I can see now why you can't sleep. So let me help you out with what I know and what I can answer, and then we will go from there. Ok, sweetness?" I just nodded because, really, what else could I do? That and I really wanted to know.

"Ok, let's start with your house first, but I don't have all the answers as of yet, so you will have to be patient a little longer to get them all. Now, good news is that I do know that it was a set fire, meaning someone set it, and I know this because there was some type of accelerant all over the outside walls. Who we don't know, but the police are sure as hell going to figure it out. Now the bad news on that end is half of your house is burnt to the ground and the other half is melted and soaked from all the water it took to put it out. I'm not sure what, if anything, is salvageable, but once we get the all clear we can go and see. Ok, sweetness?" he told me in a voice that was very different from the one he used earlier. This one was soft and gentle and oh so kind; it warmed that cold feeling I was getting in my stomach at the thought that some asshole not only set my house on fire, but the prick did it with me inside the fucking thing.

Who could want to hurt me, and in the worst way possible? The only person I could think of would be Mike but I really didn't think he could do that to me. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Edward's soft and sweet voice once again.

"Hey, sweetness, don't you worry 'bout a thing. I'll be here to make sure everything is taken care of. Now, do you want to know about why Jas and Em are the way they are and what I think about you picking one of us or, hell, all of us? Or are you ready for bed?"

I looked up at him like he had lost his mind. "You must be crazy if you think I am going to bed before you spill what you know. I have wanted answers all damn day and now that you have started to give me them I ain't going nowhere."

He narrowed his eyes at me and spoke again. "That is fine, but I strongly suggest you watch that attitude of yours, little girl. I won't warn you again. As for the way you have the three of us falling all over you, it's because you are beautiful and confident. That, we could tell right off the bat before we even met you. How? Well, that's easy; only a woman truly comfortable in her skin can walk around her house in a lace teddy just because she wanted to.

"Then, after we met you, there was just something about you that made us want to protect you from any and everything out there. If you pick one of us, the other two will be sad but will get over it and move on. There will be no fussin' and fightin' between us. We have always been best friends and always will be, and nothing and no one will ever come between us. And, if you want to date all three… hell, that's ok too, but we will have to work out all the rules and or details before anything can get started, alright?" he explained to me with that sexy ass smirk on his face. Well, that is one less thing to worry about right now, I guess.

"Now Em is a big ass kid because, growing up, his parents were selfish assholes who only cared about themselves. He had to grow up fast and take care of himself from such a young age that now he just lets himself enjoy everything life has to offer." Oh, poor Em, but I definitely know what that is like and it sucks!

"Now Jas, he used to be this cocky S.O.B. that could and would get any girl he wanted. I'm not saying he was a man whore or anything, but if he wanted to he certainly could have been, but that was before he met this bitch from Texas named Maria. I won't go into details, but needless to say, she broke that man down and tore him apart like the hateful hag she is. He has never been the same since then, so if he kissed you on his own, kudos to him for taking that step. I know he hasn't been with another woman since then." After he finished telling me that, I wanted to get up and go find Jas so I could cuddle with him. I think he needed some love in his life, the poor man.

"Now, as for the pink room…how about I make you a deal? I will tell you something to satiate that curious mind of yours but not everything. After you go on a date with each of us and you think you are going to choose me, then I will tell you more. If not, we will leave it be. Deal?" Edward asked me.

"I have to say I am even more curious now than ever. Ok, I can wait to hear all as long as you give me something," I told him with big pleading eyes for some kind of answers.

"Well, ok then. No, I am not married and never have been. I also do not have a daughter or any girlfriend, much less a steady one that has a room all for herself. Now that is all you are getting at the moment. Ok, sweetness? Now off to bed with you!" We both stood and walked to the pink door of my room for now.

"Thank you for telling me all of that, Edward. I really appreciate it and I know it will help me sleep," I told him with a small smile and then reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. It didn't last long but it was still nice and sweet.

He pulled away and gave me his killer smirk. "Goodnight, sweetness," he added before walking away to his room.

OK I AM HAVING A HELL OF A TIME WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT IS JUST NOT GOING WHERE I WANT IT TO NO MATTER HOW HARD I HAVE TRIED AND REWRITEN THE THING. I WILL KEEP WORKING ON IT BUT I THINK I WILL JUST LET IT GO WHERE EVER THE HELL IT WANTS TO. BUT ON AN UP NOTE I AM WORLING ON A B/E THAT I WILL START POSTING NEXT MONTH.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I DON'T OWN SHIT! IT'S OH SO SAD BUT OH SO TRUE!**

**Chandrakanta FanFiction is my wonderful beta; she is the best and makes this oh so pretty. Kasi TeamAllTwilight and Jennifer K. are my pre readers, they awesome like that! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed, and that I love them all! If you have a question, then ask and I will try my hardest to answer it! Kim bb, love you and thank you for all your help!**

I don't know what time it was but the sound of loud pounding woke me up from a very restful sleep. To make matters worse, whoever was making all the damn noise was also scaring JD and now he was barking and howling. I threw the covers off and slid out of bed to go see what the fuck was going on, and where the hell Edward was at. I knew he could not possibly be sleeping through that much noise.

As I opened my door, I saw an almost naked Edward coming down the hall with water still dripping off him and almost swallowed my tongue. Dear God, the tattoos on this man could bring me to my knees. He moved too fast for me to see more than bright colors and dark black lines swirl all along his chest and shoulder; when he turned the corner, I could see some on his back, too, but not much.

I followed him down the hall and around the corner to the door where I saw Emmett standing there with a big goofy ass smile on his face, like he hadn't just woken up the whole damn neighborhood with his pounding. Edward looked pissed and like he was about to kick Em's face in, so I decided that I should be the one to step in before that could happen.

"What the fuck, Emmett?! All that damn banging scared the shit out of me and JD. It sounded like the fucking five-oh were at the door," I shouted at him while walking closer to the door.

Edward turned and told me to take care of it before he walked back to his room. "Em, I am only going to tell you this once, so you better listen really, really fucking close. DO NOT EVER WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT AGAIN! I will taze your ass if you do. You like bacon, 'cause that is what tazed balls smell like, mister—"

I was cut off by Emmett's lips. I guess he had heard enough of my yelling and decided to shut me up the best way possible. He just grabbed me by the back of the head, pulled me to him, and then he started tickling me. I wasn't sure how to feel about that, but ok, if he wants to play dirty then I can play dirty. I reached up and seized his nipple, twisting the hell out of it until he was on his knees and about to cry.

"What the hell, Emmett?! You go from kissing me to tickling me? Why would you do that? It doesn't making any sense. That did nothing but confuse me and hurt you. I also don't like to be interrupted, Em, so next time you know what can and will happen if you do. Now, did you bring breakfast? I am starving all of a sudden," I asked him as he looked up at me in awe while he was still on his knees. You would think he had never been put in his place in his entire life.

Before he could answer, Edward came around the corner and started laughing his pretty little head off at us. I'm not sure what was so funny so I just shrugged my shoulders and turned back to Em. "Well, did you bring food or not, you big grizzly bear?"

He just smiled that big ass smile of his and pointed to the bags that were on the table right next to the door. There were four big bags full of stuff. I took two and walked into the kitchen to unload them on to the table and see what he had brought us to eat.

The first thing that I saw was two huge, ripe creole tomatoes and a head of lettuce. The next thing I pulled out is a box that was warm and smelled of butter and bread. I opened it up to see a dozen croissants that seemed to be freshly baked.

The boys walked in while I grasped the second bag and pulled out two containers. The first one had a ton of thick sliced ham and bacon, the second had sliced cheese—well, it looked like three different kinds of sliced cheese—sliced cucumbers, and avocados. Oh, hell yeah, we're making our own breakfast sandwiches! Yum, yum. I went to pull the other two bags from Em but he wouldn't let me have them. For the life of me, I couldn't understand why.

"What the hell, Em? Are you not going to share that food, you big ass baby? What am I going to do with you, hun?" I asked him with a little bit of an attitude but really, what the fuck, how old is he again?

"Um, well, you see, it's not food in here and I am not so sure how you are going to take what is in here. I mean, you might like it; hell, I like it and I really, really want to see you in it," Em explained with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Ok, well, give it here and let me see what it is and if I can work with it or not. I'm not picky, Em, I swear, and lord knows I don't have anything of my own at the moment since some douchebag wanted to play with matches. Come on, it can't be that bad, right?" I asked him, but somehow I got the feeling that it just might be that bad by the look Edward gave me.

Fuck! He better cut it out or I will not be held accountable for the raping he is about to get. Sexy PEL with the rings in them! Yum, yum. I shook my head and cleared it of all thoughts of Edward before turning to Em with my hand held out. He holds them out like he was going to give me the two bags that he held, but as I reached for them, he smirked and dumped them on to the table instead.

I looked at the big ass pile of clothes on the table and it looked like someone had ripped up a rainbow flag. I reached over and picked up the first thing my hand touched. It was bright pink and had strings hanging off of one side like…no, he better not have!

"Em, if this is what I think it is, I really might just taze your balls. What the fuck were you thinking? A bikini? Really, Em, you would have to sew two of these triangles together just to cover my fucking nipples, and don't even get me started on the bottoms. They are so fucking small it's going to look like my ass ate them for lunch!" I yelled at him but before I could go on I heard Edward moan.

I whipped my head around so fast that things blurred and I pointed my finger at him. "Don't you start with that moaning bullshit or I will fuck you so hard you will be limping in to work this afternoon, you hear me?" I told him in my hardest voice then turned back to Em in enough time to catch him palming his dick. "Em, stop touching it before you go blind. Now, have you brought me anything I can actually wear out in public without looking like Honey Boo Boo's my stylist?" I asked, though I'm almost positive that the answer is going to be no.

"Well, I did get you a dress and this thing that is supposed to stretch over your tits nice and tight. Does that count?" Em asked me with a smile like I would be happy about that.

"Em, I am not trying to be a bitch, I swear, it's just I don't want to look like some big ass tranny when I go out. Now, you boys are going to finish getting the breakfast ready and I am going to go look through all the things you bought me, Em, and find something to wear, ok? Sound good?" I asked and they nodded just like the good boys they are. I scooped up all the colorful bits of fabric and walk back to my room, praying that I could find something that worked.

Ok guys! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Now if you are looking for something else too read please go check out Kim Ginsberg's new fic called  s/9516164/1/High-School-Crushes-and-Happily-Ever-A fter she is writing it for me for my birthday! She is awesome and you will love it! The second one is called  s/9458588/1/Sweet-Temptations by Lillian Broderick and this one will have you begging her for more! I know I do!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I DON'T OWN SHIT! IT'S OH SO SAD BUT OH SO TRUE!**

**Chandrakanta FanFiction is my wonderful beta, she is the best and makes this oh so pretty. Kasi TeamAllTwilight and Jennifer K. are my pre readers, they awesome like that! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed, and that I love them all! If you have a question then ask and I will try my hardest to answer it!**

After sorting through all of the clothes, I had about six pairs of panties, no bras, three swimsuits—all bikinis—one really cute sun dress that might fit, and one really big strapless cover-up type dress that was really stretchy across the top part of it. I liked the way it was really long and would probably drag the ground as I walked in it.

So, after deciding on the black joke of a swimsuit and the cover-up thing, I started putting it on and saw that the tag said it was a size 28. What the fuck? There is no way in God's green garden that I am a size 28! I put it on and, to my utter shock, that stupid fucking thing not only fit but it was a little tight in the tits.

I thought I was going to cry. No, no, no, no, no, it can't fit! Just no! Why would he even buy me something that size? Did he think that I was that big? Of course he did, why wouldn't he?

I didn't know how long I stood there in my haze of self-pity but I didn't even hear the knock on my door or Edward coming in the room. It wasn't until I felt his strong, hard, and warm arms wrap around me that I realized that I was no longer alone in my room.

"Sweetness, what's wrong? What's going on? You ok?" he asked, sounding like he really cared if I was ok or not. No, I knew that he cared. Hell, if he didn't, my ass would be at a hotel and not in his beautiful home, so I just needed to knock it off and get over the fact that Em seemed to think that I was a fat ass.

"Yeah, I am fine. Promise! I just got upset when I saw the tag on the dress said it was four sizes too big, but then when I put it on it fit. You know? Then I got to thinking, why would Em even buy me something this size unless he really thinks that I am that big, you know?" I told him but didn't look up because I knew that I was just being stupid, but it wasn't my fault, I swear.

He lifted my face so that he could see my eyes and in a stern voice said, "I think you are so fucking sexy that I had too jerk my shit last night and again this morning while in the shower. I don't give a fuck what the tag on this dress, or any other for that matter, says. Do you understand me? You get what I am telling you? Now if that tag bothers you so fucking much, here, let me take care of it for you!"

Um, yeah. Now I will be think about him working his cock as he stands in the shower with the hot water running down those sexy ass abs. Oh God, I think I am about to cum, and that is just from his words alone. Dear God in heaven, please have mercy and help me because I just might fucking die if he ever gets me naked.

While I was lost in my wank-fest daydreams, he walked over to the nightstand and opened the top drawer, removing a small pair of scissors before coming back to me. Once he was standing in front of me, he held them up to show me what he had in his hands and then turned me around.

Edward then moved my hair to one side of my shoulder, pulled down the top of the dress, and then proceeded to cut the tag completely out of my dress. Once he had finished removing it, he turned me back to face him, and as I look into his bright beautiful green eyes, mine started to tear up.

"Thank you so much!" I told him with so much emotion, not just because he fixed the tag problem but because he had helped me with food, clothes, and somewhere to stay, all without asking for anything in return. He seemed to just genuinely care about me and wanted to take care of me, which was something no one else had ever done before.

He smiled that sexy little smirk of his before telling me, "Anything! Anything you need, you just let me know. And if you need something but don't know what it is, you come see me and I'll figure it out." Edward then bent his head down and placed the softest and sweetest kiss ever on my lips; it lasted no more than a few seconds yet left me aching for more when he pulled away.

He turned to go to the door but my whispered, "Wait!" stopped him quickly. "I know what I need at this moment and I know only you can give it to me. Please?" I asked him while staring right into his eyes so that he could see that I was serious.

He must have seen that I was because the next time that I exhaled, his mouth was on mine and he was kissing me like it would be the last time. It won't. I would swear to all things good and holy in the world that it wouldn't be our last kiss. I moaned out as his piercings dip into my lower lip from the force of his demanding mouth on mine, and when he shoved his double-pierced tongue past my lips and into my mouth, I thought I was going to come.

_Dear God, if I can just get the littlest bit of friction where I need it most so that I can cum, I promise to be good and go to church more, amen._

I'm so into the kiss that when he pulled away I actually whimpered in protest. "No. What are you doing? No stopping!" I told him with a whine in my voice.

He just laughed at me and told me to go eat so that he could calm down and not put Em to shame. And let me just say that, with the size of that monster in his pants, I have no doubt that he is telling the truth. Edward walked out of the room and I guess went to his room.

I just stood there, breathing harshly, red-faced and all, when Em stuck his head into the room. "See, I knew you would look sexy as fuck in that dress. Now come on, the food is probably freezing. It will probably need to be thrown in the oven or whatever," he told me while smiling and I started to feel bad.

I was just in here kissing the hell out of Edward; all the while, Em was in the other room waiting for me to come out and be with him. He turned back out of the door and went back to the kitchen to wait for me while I thought a little bit more.

_Man, I really am a self-centered bitch!_

I needed to start thinking about something other than me. These guys liked me so I needed to really stop and think about how I felt for them. Which one would be the best for me, not the one that I want to jump the most?

Ok, my game plan was going to be spending time with all of them individually and together as a group as much as possible and not to jump any of them. I was never a whore so I wouldn't start being one now.

With that worked out, I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to eat breakfast with my guys!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YALL ARE THE BEST! now if you are looking for something to read please go and check out CURVE BALL by STACELEO it is some of the funniest stuff you have ever read. She is working on the sequel too it right now so it should keep you busy. Also go and check out MAFIA PRINCESS by TUFANO79 it is really hot and getting too the really good stuff now.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I DON'T OWN SHIT! IT'S OH SO SAD BUT OH SO TRUE!**

**Chandrakanta FanFiction is my wonderful beta; she is the best and makes this oh so pretty. She also made that kick ass banner! Jennifer K. is my pre readers, they awesome like that! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed, and that I love them all! If you have a question, then ask and I will try my hardest to answer it! Kim bb, love you and thank you for all your help!**

In the dining room, Em had everything set up, including all the drinks and plates and even coffee. "God bless you, Em, because I really need a strong cup of coffee after your ass woke me up so early this morning. You are so lucky that you are cute or I might have killed you for that," I told him as I grabbed a cup of coffee.

He just smiled at me with those big dimples of his winking at me and then walked over to hug me tight. "Sorry about that, princess, but I was up and wanted to see you and come spend some time with you. I tried my hardest to stay away until seven but I was still a little early. Please, don't be too mad with me. It's not my fault that I just wanted to spend some more time getting to know you. You can't be mad about that. Help me out, Edward. Tell her I didn't mean any harm," Em pleaded and then kissed the top of my head before walking over to his side of the table and taking a seat.

I didn't hear Edward enter the room, so I turned and saw him standing there, watching me and Em. "Go easy on him, sweetheart, he is like a six-year-old trapped inside a grown man's body. He really didn't mean any harm, but if he does it again, I will personally beat his ass with my baseball bat." Edward spoke to me, but he stared at Em the whole time. That was a little weird but whatever.

He walked over to the table and sat down, still looking kinda pissed about this morning, and then we all started to eat the food that Em brought for us. The guys were ribbing on one another just like real brothers do; it's nice to watch them together, just hanging out and being themselves. It makes me kinda miss Jasper and wish that he was here with us. I had a great time yesterday and last night and wanted him here with us now.

I'm not sure if a made a noise, or if it was the look on my face, but, suddenly, both my guys were on each side of me. Two sets of strong arms were wrapped around me and I started to feel better, but it still felt like something was missing.

"What's going on, sweetness? Why you got that sad look on this beautiful face? Huh? Talk to us," Edward whispered into my right ear, but before I could answer him, Em started to talk as well.

"Bella, princess, what's going on? Are you ok? If you don't like what I brought to eat, or even the clothes. we can go and get more, I promise. I won't be mad or anything! Tell me what's going on though," Emmett all but pleaded in my ear.

Wow, these guys must really care about me to be this concerned over my happiness. "Guys, what are y'all going on about? I'm ok, I swear. I just got a little sad for a second. No big deal, ok? Why are the both of you acting so strange?" I asked them, hoping it would draw their attention away from me, but, from the looks that they gave me, I am going to say that it was a no go. Edward even had this very impressive bitch brow going on. Oh no, I know that look; it's the look he gets right before I get fussed at.

"Sweetness, you look like I just kicked JD: eyes glassy with unshed tears, bottom lip stuck out and quivering. Now, tell me what you were thinking about that made you look that sad. Did we not just have this talk? I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong," Edward questioned me in that stern voice of his.

I knew he was right, but I just didn't see what the big damn deal was. So I looked a little sad. Shit happens and we get over it, no biggie, right? Right? Hell if I know. It has always just been me, so that is who I rely on, and it will take some time to change that.

"Look, I am sorry if I am not just spewing all my problems to you. If you want me to open up, then it will take time, ok? I have never had anyone else to talk to about stuff like that. I never wanted to burden anybody with my problems, so just… please give me some time, okay?" I asked them. I didn't think it was too much to ask for that but I would tell them what was wrong.

"Now, as to why I was so sad just a minute ago, I was sitting here enjoying breakfast with my boys, loving how y'all get on with each other and watching it, but there just felt like something was missing, ya know? And then when I thought about it, I realized it was Jasper that was missing from our little group. We all got along really great last night and I want more times like that, with all of us hanging out and doing things that are fun as a group, if that's ok. I mean, you guys won't mind, will you?" I asked them with big pleading eyes in a small, almost-whispered voice, hoping that if they saw how much I wanted it then they would be fine with it.

Em and Edward both looked at me, and then at each other, before smiling and speaking at once. I couldn't understand any of it because they were talking on top of each other, so I raised my hand up to stop them. "Guys, guys, wait up! I can't understand anything that you are saying, either one of you, so one at a time please," I told them, smiling at the two of them.

I almost giggled at how the both of them immediately stopped and closed their mouths, making a little "pop" sound. It was just too freakin' cute. "Hey, hey, hey! Of course, you can spend time with anyone you want to. If you want group time, then group time is what you will get, ok? Now, I am sorry that the Jas man isn't here right now but, sugar tits, we all work, so we can't all be here at the same time, ok?"

Yeah, that was Em's dumbass remark, and I think I might have to show him his place yet again. I looked up at him with big wide eyes and reached my arms out to him like I was going to hug him, but, when he got close enough, I lowered one hand and grabbed his right nipple with my thumb and pointer finger. The look on his face was priceless: his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open out of shock. I was trying my hardest not to laugh at him, but he needed to know that there was a line that you just couldn't cross and he just did. I didn't twist—no, not yet—but I did squeeze the hell out of it.

"Now, Em, since you like tits oh so much, let's see how you like this." With that, I start to twist the shit out of his nipple. "If you ever, and I do mean ever, call me sugar tits again, I will not only kick your ass but I will barbeque your balls too. You got me?" When I finished telling him what was what, he was on his knees once again in front of me and Edward was laughing his ass off for the second time this morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I DON'T OWN SHIT! IT'S OH SO SAD BUT OH SO TRUE!**

**Chandrakanta FanFiction is my wonderful beta; she is the best and makes this oh so pretty. She also made that kick ass banner! Jennifer K. is my pre readers, they awesome like that! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed, and that I love them all! If you have a question, then ask and I will try my hardest to answer it! Kim bb, love you and thank you for all your help!**

After Edward got himself under control yet again, he walked over and pulled out his phone. When he looked up at me, he just smiled and sent me wink before he started talking to someone. Em decided he had enough and got up to finish eating, leaving me yet again to my thoughts.

_I can do this, I know I can. Hell, if all those dumb bitches on _The Bachelorette _can date 12 guys at a time, then three should be a cakewalk, right? Right!_

I felt a tap on my right shoulder and looked over to see Edward standing there, looking like he wanted to say something. Instead, he held the phone out to me, winking before walking away once I had it. As he walked to the other side of the table, Edward motioned for me to talk to whoever is on the phone.

"Hello," I whispered, not knowing who was on the line or why in the world Edward would call whoever it is. When I heard the sweetest stutter ever, I started to tear up. I was so happy that he called and mouthed a big "Thank you" to Edward.

"H-h-hey t-t-th-h-here, s-s-sugar! W-w-wh-h-hy you s-s-so s-s-sad t-t-th-h-his mornin'? I don't w-w-want you t-t-to be cryin' anymore t-t-th-h-his mornin', ok?" Jasper told me in his sweet whispered stutter and I just laughed; it was the only thing I could do at the moment.

"Ok, I won't cry anymore, Jas. Sorry that Edward called and bothered you over this. I was just missing you and then I got sad thinking that maybe I wasn't supposed to be missing you, you know, 'cause I already had the other guys here, but it just felt like you should have been here too. Em was being an ass to me but I took care of him so don't worry about that. Sorry I am rambling and I'm all over the place; maybe it's PMS," I told Jas but then immediately blushed for saying that.

He just chuckled at me. "Don't you w-w-worry about it, darlin'. You can miss-s-s me any-t-t-time you w-w-want, and if it w-w-will make you feel better, I can come and s-s-see you w-w-when I get off of w-w-work, all right, s-s-sugar? W-w-we can all go out-t-t t-t-tomorrow night as a group but h-h-how about I t-t-take you out t-t-tonight after you get back from your lunch w-w-with Em?" he asked.

I couldn't help myself from smiling and nodding my head in agreement. Edward pointed out that he couldn't see me and that I needed to speak my answer, which made me blush yet again but I did tell Jas that I would love to go out with him tonight. He hung up shortly afterwards so he could get back to work.

I felt a hell of a lot better after talking with Jas and it seemed that, yet again, Edward knew just what I needed and made it happen. After I finished eating, I stood and walked over to Edward, kissed him lightly on the lips, and whispered a soft "Thank you yet again" before walking into the kitchen to start on the morning's dishes.

When the boys finished with their meals, they cleaned the table and I completed washing the dishes before going to do something with the wild mess of hair on my head. I had no idea what Em had planned for our lunch date, but based on the swim suit it would be outside, and Lord knows it's hot as hell outside in Louisiana.

Thinking for a moment, I decided on French-braided pigtails, which took forever to do but looked cute as hell on me. After I finished, I walked back into the living room, only to find Em passed out on the couch so I left in search of Edward. I looked in the kitchen and out on the deck but he wasn't in either location, so I walked back down the hallway, passing my room and heading for the one that sat at the end.

When I arrived, I saw that the door wasn't closed all the way, so I peeked my head in to see if he was in there. Looking around, I still didn't see him but I did hear a strange sound coming from the bathroom. I froze and cocked my head, trying to hear it again, and it didn't take long before I did. It almost sounded like a moan but more of pain than pleasure, so I walked in and headed straight for the sound, hoping Edward was ok and hadn't hurt himself in any way. As I stood right outside the door, I heard it again but this time he also hissed out "Fuck!"

Before I could stop myself, I opened the door as wide as it could go. What I saw would always and forever be etched into my brain. I could die now and be ok with it after now seeing the Eighth Wonder of the World. That was my last thought before everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I DON'T OWN SHIT! IT'S OH SO SAD BUT OH SO TRUE!**

**Chandrakanta FanFiction is my wonderful beta; she is the best and makes this oh so pretty. She also made that kick ass banner! Jennifer K. is my pre readers, they awesome like that! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed, and that I love them all! If you have a question, then ask and I will try my hardest to answer it!**

My head pounded but, surprisingly, was resting on something really soft. I could hear angry whispered yells to the left of where… ever I was and they sounded like Edward.

"How is this my fucking fault, Em? I was in my bathroom that is inside and to the back of the bedroom. How in the hell was I to know that she would walk in and see me jerking the shit out of my monster? Fuck, I don't even know how long she was there. One minute I am cumming so fucking hard and the next she is on the floor right outside of the bathroom door passed the fuck out. You think I should call my pops?"

When I heard Edward say that, it all came rushing back in like a tidal wave: me hearing noises and thinking something was wrong, pushing the door open just to check and see if he was ok; me seeing him stroke that long, hard, thick double-pierced dick of his; me not breathing so that I could keep watching him and, finally, me getting so light-headed that I passed the fuck out after he came moaning my name. Fuck, yeah, he moaned my name. He was thinking about me when he stroked that big fucking cock. I must have made some kind of noise because, before I could open my eyes, Edward was sitting right next to me, rubbing my face and asking if I was ok.

Edward?" I asked just to be sure it's him, even though I knew it was.

"Yes, sweetness? What is it?" he replied, but I could hear the worry that filled his voice, like I was more hurt than embarrassed.

"I think you need to find Jeremy Wade's phone number and call him, because I just found his new river monster," I told him while looking up into his eyes with a straight face and as seriously as I could. I heard Em laughing his ass off and I cracked a small smile because it seemed that Edward had no clue about what I was talking about.

"River… hahahaha… river… hahahaha… monster… hahahaha… Dude, she is trying to tell you that she thinks you have a monster of a cock. Fucking priceless!" Em was still laughing at Edward or, well, maybe me too, but at least now the tension in the room was almost gone.

I sat up with the help of Edward, of course, and took a look around, noticing that I wasn't in my room; it must be Edward's. It's nice and very big with lots of book shelves along one solid wall. "Ok, so… now that this is really fucking awkward, what time are we leaving, Em, and where the hell are we going?" I asked, just so we weren't sitting in silence anymore. I heard Edward chuckle before leaning in and kissing the side of my head; I leaned into him just to make it last a little longer.

"Well, we can leave now if you want, but as for where we are going that is a surprise! And not like the kind you just got when you walked into Eddie Boy's bathroom," Em told me, but I could tell he wass trying really hard not to laugh even though he really, really wanted to.

Before I could respond and tell him to knock it off, Edward was up and moving fast towards Em. "Yeah, well, you keep that shit up and I am going to lay your ass out on the floor, and I won't even have to whip out my river monster to do it. Now shut the fuck up before you embarrass the hell out of her and she stays here and waits for Jasper to come and get her," he yelled in Em's face while pointing a finger at me.

I got up and moved towards them; there was no need for a fight to break out over something so stupid. "Come on, Em, I am ready to go have some fun. Edward, I'm really sorry I walked in on that. I heard a noise and came to make sure that you were all right. Once I saw that you were, in fact, fine I should have turned and left, but I am sorry to say that I was dick-ma-tized by your river monster. There, everything is out and in the open, so now it can be dropped and completely forgotten," I told them, hoping they would listen to me and let it go, but somehow I doubted that would be happening anytime soon!

"What the fuck is dick-ma-tized?" Em asked me and I could tell that he truly didn't know and was not at all making fun of me.

I blushed such a bright red that I am sure I could give a coke can a run for its money. "Well, it's when you are so mesmerized by the dick that you forget any and all your senses. Hell, I forgot to breathe just staring at that monster, what else would you call it? So, yeah, are you ready to go?" I asked Em, hoping to distract him from making any more stupid comments. And to my utter surprise, it worked.

Em jumped up off the chair and ushered us outside to his big ass Jeep. "Holy shit, Em, are you compensating for something? Why the fuck does it need to be this big? Hell, I need a ladder just to get in it," I told him seriously.

A.N. ~~~~~~~~~~ Yes, I know, another short one but I really was pressed for time, so I am trying to give ya something here. Hopefully next chapter will be longer. Leave me some love if ya like!


End file.
